camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ambrosia Zephyr
History Early Life Born June 21, 1998, Ambrosia is the demigoddess daughter of mortal millionairess model Xena Zephyr, and the Greek god Zeus. From a early age, Ambrosia began to display her powers; such as seeing through the mist, talking to faries, saytrs and nymphs. Her mother, although not able to clearly see through the mist, could see throug it just enough and was always on the look out for danger For a while everything was good, their joy was a sun shining in the sky; but even the sun has to set sometime. Finding Out The first monster attacks started when Ambrosia was 11and they were minimal. Xera, who was a master swordswoman, could handle them. But soon the attacks got more frequent and the monsters more powerful. The attacks made them have to move all over the world to try to escape them but they could never stay in one place for too long becuase of Ambrosia's strong scent. Xena's family always demanded to know why they had to move so much so Xena blamed it on her modling carrer; but then family always thought it was Ambrosia's fault. They always demanded she do something with 'that child'. Life as a Demigod Xena tried to do what was right for her daughter and so protected her as best as she could. The final breaking point was when a Hydra attacked their home in Greece when Ambrosia was 15, destroying everything. Xera fought well to defend her daughter but in the end the Hydra knocked her out and prepared to eat her. Ambrosia, with a combination of the fear of losing her mother and fury at the beast, called down a massive lightning bolt form the sky, finally revealing her to be a Daughter of Zeus. The bolt fried the beast but also harmed her mother in process. Although severally drained of energy, Ambrosia goes to her mother. Tears pouring down her cheeks, Ambrosia knelt by her mother’s side as she watched her slowly slip away. “Please don’t die,” she whispered, “momma please.” “Protection…” Xera choked in her final words, “Go…to...camp…be…the hero…I know you are…” “Please momma, please don’t leave me!” “Take…swords…given to me by father…will grand strength.” “I don’t want anything to do with him!” Ambrosia snapped, “I don’t want anything to do with him.” “Can not hate…” Xena wheezed, “Hate not good for heart.” Hand flittering Xena touches Ambrosia’s cheek, “I love you Ami…I will always be there for you.” Her hour come, Xena died in her daughters arms. Ambrosia knows she can’t stay out in the open, she has to do what her mother told her to do. So, at age 15-years old Ambrosia walked up the stairs to Camp Half Blood. Swords of Destiny Series Book 1 – Sword of Light Book 2 –'' Sword of Balance Book 3 – ''Sword of Control Book 4 – Destiny Sword Personality Fatal Flaw Ambrosia Zephyr’s fatal flaw is holding grudges, as her mother told her. In her case, it can lead to not wanting help or not asking to be saved in deadly situations because she doesn't like someone. Appearance Ambrosia is a beautiful young lady. Standing at five-feet-ten-inches she is tall for her age. Like all children of Zeus, she has electric blue eyes and like her mother she has brown skin and super-curly auburn hair that falls past her waist when undone. Clothing When dressed, Ambrosia prefers to wear red and blue. Her favorite outfit is a red sleeveless hoodie with denim capris that have a red cuff on the front, with blue hiking boots. Abilites & Items General Abilites *ADHD: Like all demigods, Ambrosia possesses inborn supernatural battle reflexes and senses that she uses to analyze the fighting style of her opponent. *Fighting Skills: Ambrosia has shown to be a formidable opponent with her Dual dao swords hunting knives *Dyslexia: since her brain is hard-wired for reading Ancient Greek instead of modern languages. However since her mother was a millionaire, she can understand Latin, French, German, French, Japanese & Russian Demigod Abilites Being the daughter of Zeus; Ambrosia holds divine authority over the creatures of the sky as well as weather, having powers that are greater than the children of nearly every other god. *Electrokinesis: Propberly most used power, Ambrosia has electrokinesis (control over electricity and lightning) due to her father, Zeus, the god of lightning. At first she could only use it in her hands; however over time she is able to admit a parylazing shock all over her body *Aerokinesis: her second-most use power, Ambrosia has aerokinesis (the ability to control air) as her father Zeus is Lord of the Sky. She can make either a small breeze to a massive torrnado *Atmokinesis: Ambrosia can control the weather but dosen’t like to mess with nature that much. *Ambrosia can send powerful amounts of static shock throughout another person's body on contact. She can emit static sparks when she is angry, which are described as being blue. *Mist Control: Ambrosia can manipulate the Mist, which means she can make things appear as she wants them to appear to the eyes of a mortal (taught to her by Chiron) *Zeus' Authority: Ambrosia that belong to her father's domain can do as she asks Magical Items *Celctral Bronze Dual dao swords – Ambrosia’s main weapon she normally carries them on her back. Through the mist they appear the look like a large backpack *Bracelet Shield – Ambrosia carries a collapsible shield contained in a sapphire & gold bracelet. *Sword of Light - Other Relationships Family Love Interests Friends Other Acquaintances Gods Enemies Etymology Trivia Category:Females Category:Demigod Category:Greek Demigod Category:Children of Zeus